1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid vehicle, a control device for a hybrid vehicle, and a control method for a hybrid vehicle and, more particularly, to a hybrid vehicle that includes an internal combustion engine including a variable valve actuating device for changing the operation characteristic of an intake valve, a control device for the hybrid vehicle, and a control method for the hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-110960 (JP 2011-110960 A) describes a hybrid vehicle in which a battery is charged with electric power generated by using an engine. In this hybrid vehicle, when electric power for charging the battery is limited as a result of a decrease in the temperature of the battery, the opening degree of a throttle valve (hereinafter, also referred to as “throttle opening degree”) is controlled, and the output of the engine is kept at a low output. Thus, generated electric power is limited, so overcharging of the battery is suppressed.
There is known an engine including a variable valve actuating device for changing the operation characteristic of an intake valve of the engine. There is also known a variable valve actuating device that is configured to be able to change at least one of the valve lift or valve operating angle of an intake valve (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-183610 (JP 2004-183610 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-53610 (JP 2013-53610 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-25550 (JP 2008-25550 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-117376 (JP 2012-117376 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-242519 (JP 9-242519 A)). It is possible to change the operating characteristic of the engine by using the variable valve actuating device. The engine including such a variable valve actuating device can be mounted on a hybrid vehicle.